sharpay's thought's of troy
by rebelde girl
Summary: After breaking up with Troy cause of Gabriella these are Sharpays thoughts of him


an: song is Let Me Let Go, which is sung by Faith Hill 

_I thought it was over, baby _

_We said our goodbyes _

_But I cant go a day without your face _

_Goin through my mind _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay sat down on the steps of East High School and positioned herself very carefully. She wanted to watch him without anyone knowing that she was watching him. Its complicated, but, for some reason, she cant get over him. She watched him put his arm around his new girlfriend. Its like hes already moved on. But, she cant. He wont let her let go.

-  
_In fact not a single minute _

_Passes without you in it _

_Your voice, your touch, memories of your love _

_Are with me all of the time _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed. Everything about him was still there. She couldnt escape them. Every time she passed her locker, she thought of all the times they had just hanging out there between classes. Sometimes, she still thought that he would come over to her locker to hang out. But, he never did. She couldnt even escape him at home. The couch reminded her of all of the Friday night movie marathons. Her room was a constant reminder of all of their make-out sessions. Everything in this town reminded her of him.

-  
_Let me let go, baby _

_Let me let go _

_If this is for the best _

_Why are you still in my heart _

_Are you still in my soul _

_Let me let go_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had told her that is was best for both of them if they just ended things. She never had time for him, and he wanted to hang out with his new friends. She had agreed, thinking that it really was for the best. She never thought that it would be this hard to get over him. She thought Zeke could help her out with that, but that relationship didnt last too long, mainly because she couldnt get over Troy. There was no way that she could let go.

-  
_I talked to you the other day _

_Looks like you made your escape _

_You put us behind, no matter how I try _

_I cant do the same _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had ran into him the other day. Literally ran into him. He helped her pick up her books, and they started a short, somewhat forced conversation. He said that things between him and Gabriella were great. And, he had looked really happy. She had been hoping that there was some shadow of his feelings for her, some shadow of the misery that she had been going through. But, there was nothing but happiness. It hurt her to see him that happy with someone else.

-  
_Let me let go, baby _

_Let me let go _

_It just isnt right _

_Ive been two thousand miles _

_Down a dead end road _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything that she had tried to do to get over him hadnt worked. It seemed like she would never get over him. She would start to finally be free of him, then some reminder of what they had would reel her back in. No matter what she did, she couldnt win.

-  
_Let me let go, darlin, wont you _

_I just gotta know, yeah _

_If this is for the best _

_Why are you still in my heart _

_Are you still in my soul _

_Let me let go _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay looked over at him, talking, eating, and laughing with all of his friends. Here she was, alone. No Zeke, no Kelsie no one. She sighed once again. What did she do? Why couldnt she get over these feelings for Troy. Why couldnt she just rip him out of her heart like he had ripped her out of his?

-  
_The lights of this strange city are shinin_

_But they dont hold no fascination for me _

_I try to find the bright side, baby _

_But everywhere I look _

_Everywhere I turn _

_Youre all I see _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wanted to get away from this town just so that she could escape his memory. She knew that running from her problems was no way to deal with them; they would just catch up with you. But, she had a feeling that this problem wouldnt want to catch up with her. So, why couldnt she run? She had nothing here anymore. She no longer had anything to look forward to in this town. She just wanted to get away from him.

-  
_Let me, let me let go, baby _

_Let me let go _

_It just isnt right _

_Ive been two thousand miles _

_Down a dead end road _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay looked over at him one last time. Why couldnt she just forget him? Why was he always haunting her? How could he forget so easily? Did she mean nothing to him? She couldnt go a day with out seeing him, hearing him, thinking about him. She had loved him with all of her heart. She still loved him. That was something she couldnt deny. He was her first true love. Was he to be her last as well?

-  
_Oh, let me let go, darlin, wont you _

_I just gotta know _

_If this is for the best _

_Why are you still in my heart _

_Yeah, youre still in my soul _

_Let me let go _

_Let me let go_


End file.
